


All That You Rely On

by jadesolo



Series: The Adventures of Rey Solo [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia recalls her vision of Han's death before the Battle of Starkiller...and decides to tell him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That You Rely On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> More angst from me! Whooo! And it takes place in the Rey Solo Universe! Basically it's a deleted scene from the final chapter of Awakening and takes place from Leia's POV. Because there's always a need for more Leia. Title of this fic is taken from In My Veins by Andrew Belle, one of my favorite songs. Enjoy!

Leia stared down at the holograph in front of her. It was an image of her and Han, holding a recently born Ben in their arms. Luke had taken the photo, Mara Jade standing behind him, smiling as they watched the family.

But then the war had started and Snoke had seduced Ben to the Dark Side. That had happened when Ben was only fifteen. Combine that with the war, Luke’s Jedi Order had been spread thin across the galaxy. And then the First Order had tried to take out Leia during a senate meeting.

Han had urged her to take Rey and run, but they’d been caught in an explosion. Rey had been badly injured, but had survived. Not long after, Luke and Leia severed the bond between Rey and Ben through the Force.

Not long after, while Luke and Mara had been on Hosnian Prime with Leia and Han, Ben and the Knights of Ren attacked the Jedi Temple, wiping out the small number of Jedi that had remained in the galaxy.

And then Luke and Mara had left. Left behind the temple, left their family and were simply gone. Leia could barely detect Luke’s presence in the Force, just enough to confirm he was alive.

“Hey, princess.”

Leia looked up from the photograph, brought out of her reverie. Standing in the doorway was Han. His hair was gray, his face older and wiser, but he was still the same scoundrel she’d fallen in love with so many years ago. He was still the father of her children.

She gave him a look. “It’s General, now, flyboy.”

Han gave her a lopsided smile and stepped up beside her, his gaze falling onto the photograph. A sad smile replaced his cheerful one. “I remember the day we took that photo. Well, Luke took it. Me and Mara were arguing all afternoon over who got to hold Ben.”

“She won,” Leia recalled; they’d been on Yavin 4, visiting the Damerons. Luke and Mara had tagged along, Mara having never met either Kes or Shara before, was excited to meet the family. And of course, being able to see her nephew again.

“That she did. I do believe at one point she threatened my life with her lightsaber,” Han remarked with a chuckle.

_A chasm, wide and filled with light. Shadows had fallen upon the two figures standing on the bridge above. A lightsaber, held between the two men. A burst of crimson light, blade sinking deep into the chest of Han Solo; a gasp and a last breath, a hand reaching out to stroke the face of his son, until he was falling, falling, falling…_

Leia shut her eyes, trying to block out the memories of the vision. She stiffened and Han had noticed because his hands were on her shoulders, asking what was wrong. But every time she tried to answer, all she could hear was the sound of a lightsaber being ignited, the sound of her daughter, screaming in the distance for her father….

“Leia,” Han whispered, taking her hand in his, bringing her back to the here and now. He looked down at her, concern written on his handsome features. “What are you seeing?”

“Not seeing,” Leia replied as he walked her to the couch. Together they sat down, fingers still interlaced. “Remembering.”

“Okay..so what did you see in the vision?”

“You...you were standing on a bridge. Ben was handing you his lightsaber. You went to take it and then...he ignited the lightsaber and...he stabbed you.”

Han’s eyes went wide. “He stabbed...me?”

Leia nodded miserably. “And you fell from the bridge.”

“He killed me?” Han continued, standing up. Fear and shock and betrayal were flashing in his eyes, and Leia felt her world crumble again. Not for the first time, she cursed at Snoke, cursed him for doing this to her family.

Han turned away, bringing a hand to his face. Leia swallowed, turning away, unable to take seeing her husband break. Tears of her own fell down her cheeks as she thought back to the vision, trying to imagine a universe without Han. But it was impossible.There was no universe without Han Solo in it, not one that she could imagine.

Then she felt someone sit down beside her again. “That’s why you wouldn’t let me go.”

“I couldn’t,” she admitted weakly. “Instead I sent Poe and Finn, possibly to their deaths.” She locked eyes with Han. “They could’ve taken your place, Han. And did I care? No. I just couldn’t...I couldn’t risk you.”

Han took her hand again. “None of this is on you, alright? Don’t go blaming yourself for something that didn’t happen or might have happened.” He sighed. “Sometimes I think you’re too much like our daughter.”

“Or vice versa,” Leia replied. A beat. “What do you mean?”

“Poe came to talk to me earlier. She blames herself for what happened to Finn.”

“She wasn’t the one that stabbed him,” Leia protested. “Ben was.”

“And you weren’t the one that endangered Finn and Poe. Nor was it your fault that I could’ve died. The person responsible is the one that hurt them: Ben. He did it. Not you.”

Leia nodded and scooted over closer to her husband, leaning her head on his shoulder. She let out a sigh of contentment, enjoying the warmth and comfort he provided. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. “You’re stuck with me, princess.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed that angst fest! Feel free to leave your comments below and request more deleted scenes from this verse (or just fics in general) over at my blog on tumblr. You can find me at poeedamervn! Thanks for reading!


End file.
